Alexander Swan
by The Alpha 100
Summary: How would've Twilight fared if Bella was a boy? Alexander Swan is born instead of Isabella Swan.
1. 1st chapter

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing.This all belongs to a Meyer._**

 **Chapter one**

"Are you sure you want to do this Alex?" Renee asks her son with tears welling up in her eyes."I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if you stayed one more year." ,she sniffs.

"Mom, you know its not just for dad.It's for me too.And Phil and you.Mostly me,but Phil and you."

She chuckles and pulls him in for another hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby.",she admits

"Liar, you're only going to miss my cooking.",he teases making her laugh out loud."Okay you caught me.Take care of yourself baby,and your father too.Call me if you need anything." "I will mom,I'm going to miss you too." After one last hug, Alex makes his way towards security, ready to fly out to Seattle.

"Well, this is it kiddo.", Charlie Swan announces as he allows his son entry into his new room."Thanks dad.Can I repaint it?"he immediately demands.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Dad.It's purple.",is the immediate response.

"Oh well, uh just, I- just let me know what colour you want and I'll go get it.And paint brushes. Yeah brushes,what else do you need."

"Its okay dad,I'll just go with Jacob.You said they were coming for dinner right?"

"Right.Alright I'll leave you to unpack.",with that he turns to leave the room.Alex smiles and follows him down the steps. "Its okay,I'd rather unpack after painting, don't want anything ruined by paint." For a minute, they both stand awkwardly at the bottom of the steps, neither knowing what to do.

Charlie figures he should at least try to connect with his after years of being an absent father. "Uh I was going to watch the game?" This brings out a big smile to the younger Swan's face as he makes his way towards the living room. "Sweet! The Marines are playing right?"

Charlie continues standing in the hallway smiling proudly at his successful attempt to engage with his son.

Before long,both Swans are at the edge of their seats shouting and cursing at the t.v as they have been doing for the past hour.This is interrupted by loud knocking on the door,which Alex gets up to attend to and a happy grin covers his face when he identifies the visitors at the door. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jackie Black."

His response is an annoyed groan and a throaty laugh simultaneously.

"Seriously dude,can we get over that name?It sucks.", the voice of Jacob Black pleads.

"Now now Jackie, you of all people should know that those stick with you until your last breath. Now shut up and let me look at my son." Billy Black rolls forward to grasp both of Alexander's hands."My you've grown my boy,there must be a ton of ladies crying over your departure from Phoenix." This brings out a bright blush and a quiet snicker from both boys respectively.

"Come on Chief,you know its not like that."

"Yeah dad, be real.They are probably throwing a party or something along those lines." Jacob says with a large grin on his face.This earns him a glare from from Alex,who pats Billy's shoulder in a comforting manner before telling him in a mournful tone, "Chief, I'll help with the funeral arrangements." before launching himself towards Jacob where the two continue to wrestle on the ground, before they laugh getting up,and embracing each other with pats on the back. "Dude, La Push hasn't been the same without you man.Too...what's the word? ah peaceful. Too peaceful."

Alex is joined by Billy and Charlie when he laughs at Jacobs statement.

"Well Jake,you can let them all know that the Swan has arrived.They better start sleeping with one eye open from now on."he jokes.

"Now now boys,they'll be plenty of time for your evil schemes later.Alex we have a surprise for you.", Charlie announces interrupts.

"By we, he means him and Billy. I had nothing to do with this.",Jacob is quick to assure Alex, believing he will hate the surprise they have for him.

Which Alex notices and frowns at a little "That doesn't sound promising."

Billy smacks Jacob's leg,pinching it a little. "Ouch! Sheesh, I was only kidding.The truck is pretty awesome man. Fixed it up myself."

"Truck?You got me a truck?"

Charlie smiles proudly and tosses the keys Billy gave to Alex,who fumbles trying to catch them before they eventually fall, and he casually picks them up,still stunned at the fact he owns his very own car.

After thanking both his dad and Billy,all of them went inside to watch the rest of the game before Jake and Alex drove his truck to buy paint for his room and picking up pizza along the way.

By Sunday afternoon, the three of them had managed to fully paint Alex's room and unpack all his stuff before he drove Jake back to the reservation after thanking him for his help before they parted, Alex going home to get ready for his first day at school the following day.The thought still makes him anxious, he can't help but feel that his life is about to drastically change, he's yet to decide it's good or bad.


	2. 2nd Chapter

**_Disclaimer : I own absolutely nada. This all belongs to a Meyer._**

 **Chapter Two**

"Here you are Mr Swan,everything you'll need is right here.Welcome to Forks High.",the clerk states,passing over Alex's school map,locker number and all that. He's officiallofficially ready to attend hell, if you ask him,they should totally burn this school down, that'd be nice.

"Thank you."he mumbles before walking out the door,studying what looks like a heavy schedule. He groans at the sight of Gym,6th period. "Just great." he exclaims before he's interrupted by an amused voice.

"Is that P.E? I'm pretty sure its gym,nobody likes that class,except for thethe jocks." he looks up to find a pretty girl smiling up at him.

"Hi, Jessica Stanley, I was assigned to show you around,can I see your schedule?",he's not given a chance to answer before its out of his hands and he's dragged away by the arm.

"Looks like I won't be seeing you until lunch.So you're from Phoenix? I hear the beach is warm there."

"Uhh yeah.Warm.I'm Alex."

"Please,everyone knows who you are,the police chief's son coming to live with him really hit the town when it came out. All eyes will be on you today,possibly for the rest of the week.", the thought makes him grimace, he really doesn't like being the centre of attention. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't realize that Jessica is still talking,so he decides to listen maybe she'll say something important.

"...don't worry though, you can sit with me and my friends during lunch, well after lunch too.We'll invite you next time we go to La push,oh my god the beaches there..."

For the first time ever in his life, Alexander Swan is very happy when he enters a class."Thank you very much Jessica,yeah I'd love to sit with you and your friends at lunch.",with that he quickly makes his way towards an empty seat breathing a huge sigh old relief before a giggle makes him turn to his left to find another cute girl staring amused at him.

"I see you've met my friend Jess,sorry about her,I'm Angela.", accepting her hand in his,"Alex,its ok ,she was fine."

An eyebrow raised in disbelief and an amused _really?_ makes him chuckle a little, "Alright alright, what happened? Did she swallow a radio or something?"

Which sets Angela on a giggling fit.

After class,she invites him to join them for lunch because she knows he had no intention of actually sitting with Jessica, which he accepts for real this time.The rest of the classes aren't as bad as he originally feared, only onone teacher asked him upfront to introduce himself, which he stuttered his way through it,much to the amusement of the class.

He's now sitting on the lunch table next Angela and Eric,after Angela did the introduction, everyone was welcoming, except Mike Newton, he didn't know why,he doesn't care either.

He was quietly engaging Eric in friendly conversation when he felt like he was being watched.He looks up, looks around the room and he couldn't control the gasp that leaves him when his eyes find a brilliant set of butterscotch eyes focused on his form.

"Whats her name?", he finds himself asking out loud without taking his eyes off her,and neither does she,he notes.

"Ha forget it Swan,you don't stand a chance." the laughing voice of Mike Newton answers him.

He ignores him and impatiently taps the person next to him,still holding eye contact with the beautiful stranger.

"Her name." he asks again more firmly

"That's Alice, Alice Cullen." Jessica tells him,then she proceeds to name the rest of the people sitting around her,but Alex hasn't heard a word she said the second she said the name Alice.

"Alice." he breathes out and is pleasantly surprised by the absolutely beautiful smile that covers her face the second he said it,he fails to realise that his smile is even bigger.

"They don't really mix with the rest of us." that brings him back and he looks to to find Jessica glaring at the table Alice is sitting.

"Its probably Mike's fault."Alex teases.

"What!" the disbelief in Mike's voice is noticeable. "How is it my fault?"

To which Alex shrugs and takes a sip on his juice before answering him.

"I mean,its only been a few minutes and I already feel like avoiding you for the rest of the term,well that or strangling you."

This makes everyone around him laugh,he can't help look toward Alice and is startled to find her giggling looking at him,he smiles and gives a little wave, then promptly blushes scarlet red and turn away when she happily waves back.

As the day continues, he can't seem to get Alice Cullen out of his mind, although he doesn't mind the fact one bit.Which is why he is secretly happy when he gets to Biology,the only seat available is the one next to the one and only Alice Cullen.He's so excited he doesn't notice her freezing up as he gets closer.

"Hello,I'm Alex."he starts.

And is confused a little bit when she ignores his outstretched hand and just nods giving out her name.

His confusion continues to grow everytime he glances to his neighbour,she seems to be moving further and further away from him,literally, she's even covering her nose and mouth,like she's blocking out some horride stench.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.Getting quick nods in response. It's when he looks closer that he notices,he could've sworn her eyes were a beautiful hypnotising butterscotch.

"Your eyes...they're...black?" he asks,more to himself then her,but her eyes widen and she gets up leaving the class ignoring the teacher's calls.

"Didn't I tell you you had no chance Swan? She looked like she couldn't get away fast enough." Mike must have seen the confrontation with Alice,as he can't stop laughing as they make their way out the school.Which only seems to annoy Alex more.

"Piss off Newton."

"Please don't let that discourage you,I'm looking forward to seeing her run from you again." Mike laughs out.

Alex just walks faster getting to his truck,he can't help but throw Mike the finger when he yells out,"Was it something I said?"

All he wants to do right now is open his sketch book and doodle, to get today's thoughts out of his mind,forget all about Alice Cullen. That'd do him some good,yes he decides.

It's lunch on Friday, despite his best attempts, he still thinks about her,she still hasn't returned to school,a fact Mike doesn't fail to remind him,claiming its something I did that sent her away in the first place,he's starting to believe him.

"Dude, I didn't say anything this whole time because I thought I was imagining it,but Rosalie is glaring at you again."

Eric's voice tugs him out of his thoughts

"Who?",he doesn't remember meeting a Rosalie.Mike's annoying voice rings out instead of Eric's.

"Rosalie Hale, Alice's adopted sister.She probably knows what you did to Alice and is planning on murdering you for it.Shes so hot."

And when he looks up to the table sits at,sure enough, there's a blonde who looks like she want to vaporize him with her eyes.And what does he do?

He smiles cheekily and waves,then chuckles when she stands up,only to be pulled down by a big guy.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Angela asks him with an amused expression making him snort.

"Maybe.I'm just sick of it,I've noticed it too,I have no idea what I did to her, or Alice.I only said hi and she freaked."

"Maybe she's afraid of cute boys and didn't know how to handle you saying hi." she says making snicker this time.

"Doubtful. I'm gonna go eatvin my truck,Blondie is ruining my appetite."

Alex tells her already standing up walking out the doors.

He's near the exit when he's suddenly yanked back and shoved hard against the lockers and held there, making him groan in pain.

"Ah Blondie, thanks, I've always wanted to be shoved against the lockers.",he snarks when he identifies his attacker,who just hisses at him in a threatening manner.

"You.Stay away from us."

"You know if this was Mike,he'd probably be having an orgasm in his pants.Can You try this out with him later to prove

this theory?" this causes Rosalie to release him and take a step back.

"Did you hear what I just said to you?"

"Oh I heard it alright.I just choose not to listen to crazy talk,I mean,up until a few minutes ago I heard no idea who you were and hear you are threatening me to stay away from you.What does that sound like to you Blondie? because to me it sounds loco."he emphasise his point by rotating his index finger near his temple.Rosalie glares at him and takes a step closer. "Watch it.",she warns.Not intimidated,he glares back,

"Or what? You're going to send your bodyguard over there to beat me up?"

he asks motioning to the hulking figure of Emmett Cullen leaning on the lockers a few feet away with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I don't need him or anyone to beat the likes of you,I can do it myself thoroughly." her glare is harder,only a few inches between their faces,

"Bullshit." he challenges,glaring back with the same intensity.

"Okay Rose,", Emmett finally cuts in dragging Rosalie by the waist,"lets go before you actually hurt the human."

They don't stop glaring at each other until she and Emmett disappear around the corner.

Only then does Alex allow himself to release the breath he was holding.Also not failing to take note of the big guy's weird wording as he drags Blondie away.

He shrugs and continues outside to his truck.


	3. 3rd chapter

**_Disclaimer :I own absolutely nada. This all belongs to a Meyer._**

 **Chapter Three**

Before Alex knew it,another week went by,he's really tried not to think about her.The fact she hasn't returned to school yet really bums him out.And he doesn't know why.But between hanging out with his dad watching sports, Jake and the guys from La Push, Eric and Angela, and his daily spat with Rosalie, he's managed to stay sane.

Arguing with Rosalie is the highlight of his day these days,at first it really annoyed him when she came up to him like that, but now, getting her all fired up has becoming his favourite thing to do,its too amusing,he's figured she isn't used to people talking back to her,that's why she's always mad at him.

He remembers earlier in the week,the only time he's left her gaping, with no comeback. It was the first time he rode his bike to school,the bikes he and Jake fixed up a long while ago.It took a lot to convince his dad to allow him to ride itit,by he finally agreed when he threatened to never cook his favourite meal just the way he liked it.

 ** _flashback :_**

 _After another tiring day at school, Alex is glad to be straddling his bike, he figures he'll ride around for a while,maybe go to Seattle, yeah.With that he starts the bike, however before he can put it into gear, his new nemesis announces herself in all her blonde glory."Nice bike Swan,did you have fun picking it out from the dump?"She's surprised when he smiles proudly."Actually I did, but it was more fun fixing it up and making it work again, listen." he revs it up a couple of times before smiling again, he can never thank Jake enough for getting him interested in fixing cars."You'd never tell I build it from scratch."he states proudly."Bullshit." Rosalie answers not believing him."Whatever Blondie, but while you can buy any bike you want, I can build my own,take away your money,you have no bike,but I still have mine." upon receiving silence,he looks up to find Rosalie looking at him with a thoughtful expression. He fakes gasps."Dont tell me I've managed to make the great Rosalie actually shut up with my amazing car skills.""Whatever Swan." with that she walks away,smiling slightly when she hears him ask a random kid, "Did you see that? I won! I won! She had no comeback! I won."_

 ** _flashback end_**

Unfortunately she was on fire the following day.It was worth it though if you ask him.To busy lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Angela taking a seat next to him on the lunch table,over the past two weeks,she and him have gotten close, close enough for him to tell her all about the Cullen stuff,she's the only one who knows he absolutely cannot stop thinking about Alice.

"Hey,look who's back.",she tells him making look to where she's pointing at.

After seeing Alice sitting with the rest of the Cullens after a two week absence already looking at him,he rolls his eyes and goes back to playing the game on his phone. "Whoopi."he mutters.He tries to play it off,but his heart is beating too fast,too hard,just from one glance.

"Okay calm down."

He chuckles a bit,"Shut it Webber."

"I thought you'd be more excited, I mean you've been ta-mhiih"

"Seriously, Shut up someone might hear you." Alex cuts her off by covering her mouth with his hand,looking around.His eyes betray him when he looks at Alice he freezes,they hold the contact for a while, a longer while, an even longer while,before he feels pain on his fingers making finally break their staring to look at Angela,who's smiling at him innocently.

"You just bit me."

"Well,if you weren't so busy staring at someone, you would've felt me tapping your arm,reapeteldy .I wanna eat."

Rolling his eyes,Alex stands up,with a catch you later, he leaves the cafeteria.Making his way outside,he quickly heads into his truck to avoid getting too wet in this rain.After a few minutes pass, he hears the door on the drivers side opening, and he looks up to find the beautiful form of Alice Cullen entering his truck.She closes the door firmly before she turns leaning on her side so that she can face him.He can do nothing but stare,very unattractively,eyes wide,mouth hanging open.

"Hi."

He closes both his eyes and mouth,taking a deep breath ,he swears right then,that he will never forget the first time he properly hears her voice. He feels the feels all the way to his spine.Opening his eyes,they immediately lock with hers,he forgets the entire alphabet system, so getting a response from him is out of the question so he just nods,never breaking eye contact, Alex swears he hears a zap of electricity somewhere in a distance,he can't be sure. But, you could probably put a dinosaur right in front of his truck,he doubts he'll notice. Right now nothing exists, except the beauty sitting with him in this confined space.

"I wanted..."she cuts herself off,this time she's the one to take a deep breath. He finds himself subconsciously leaning closer,ready to give her the entire fuckin universe,if that's what she wanted right now.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour in biology, that one time in class,I wasn't feeling well."

"Are you feeling well now?",he whispers out.

"Yeah,I'm ok."

"You don't have to apologize, we're not friends. You owe me nothing."

Neither of them realise, but they are now both in middle of the seat,not at the edges like they originally sat.

She finally breaks their intense staring,looking at the seat,before bringing her gaze back up again.

"I want to change that, I want to be your... _friend_ ,I know I will never regret it."

He notes her hesitation to say friend ,he knows,its lacking,not enough.

"How would you know that?This is the first you've talked to me."

"Rose mentions you once or twice."she provides with an amused smile.

"Ah Blondie,I knew she loved me."

He swore his heart skipped a beat or two when she giggled lightly.

"She's also told me,with very expressive language, just how much she loves that nickname,about that, couldn't you come up with a better insult that Blondie?"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with old school, in fact the older it is,the better.Are you listening to the radio these days? Trash."

"The older the better huh?" Alice asks with a knowing smile on her face,which really knocks the breath out of him,making him look away from her to prevent him doing something stupid.

"You okay?", she asks concerned

"Yeah I'm fine,its just...you really shouldn't be allowed to smile like that,unless you want fools like me to start dying from heart attacks."

A tinkling laugh is his response which he takes time to enjoy,allowing a small smile to wash over his features as he listens to it.He knows he's in trouble.

Their talking is interrupted by loud knocking on the drivers window.Alice rolls it down to reveal the glaring face of Rosalie."Don't tell me you missed the last two periods hanging with this idiot."

She says,talking to Alice. But before she can respond, Alex beats her to it.

"Awe you worried I'll like her more than I like you Blondie?"

Alice turns to him with a raised brow,

"That would mean _I'm_ the idiot."

"Wha-psht...no, I-I mean you...Im...you're not.An idiot."he rambles out,making them both smile in amusement.

"If you're done flirting Alice,we'll be in the car." Rosalie tells her,to both their confusion.

"Why? Where are we going?It's still lunch." Alice asks in confusion. With Alex nodding next to her.

Rosalie looks at her funny, "Lunch ended two hours ago,its time to-,you know what? Forget it.Lover boy here can bring home." With that she struts towards where the other Cullens are standing,before they all enter their vehicles and drive off.

"Appearently, we bunked two classes."

Alice points out.

"Yeah.It's your fault." Alex tells her.

"What!How is it _my_ fault?" Alice huffs, crossing her arms.

"If you didn't decide to be a little stalker and follow me to my truck,none of this would've happened. Not that I'm complaining mind you."he answers as he gets out and move towards the other side,opening the door and telling to scoot over.

They continue chatting as Alice directs him towards her home,laughing and sharing embarrassing stories.After a while they pull up the Cullen driveway, Alex's mouth open as he takes it all in.

"Wow,nice house.

"Thanks.You wanna come in?Meet my parents?"

He chuckles a bit,"Geez Alice,at least take me out on a date first."

"Is that what you want? Cause it can totally be arranged."she teases right back,making him blushblush brightly.

"Ahem.Uh I'm sure dad's heard about me cutting class by now.I gotta go do some damage control. Maybe next time."

She frowns a little but nods in understanding before moving quickly, kissing him on the cheek making him tense up,before she exits the trunk.

"Thanks for the ride."

He says nothing but watch her as skips towards the front door,stopping to give him a little wave before entering the house. His heart finally start slowing down as he takes deep breaths,if he wasn't sure before,he definitely is now.

He's in trouble, serious trouble.


	4. 4th

**_Disclaimer :I own nothing! This all belongs to a Stephanie._** **Chapter Four** Although it was definitely nice,both Alex and Alice decided it would be best if they met inside school grounds then go to the truck.So that's how it's been these past few days, him and her spending all their time together outside class.

Though Alex doesn't want to abandon his friends just because he finally has the attention of the girl he's been crushing on,so occasionally he drags her with him to sit with his friends during lunch.Besides Mike's sulking and Jessica trying to get her to set her up with Edward, its been ok.Alice spends most her time talking with Angela and Eric and of course him,its been an interesting week so far.

Now Alice is trying to get him to agree meet her parents, and to say he's reluctant, would be an understatement.

"Alex please, Esme really wants to meet the boy who's been dropping me off at home for the past week."Alice begs as they descend down the steps after school.

"If you'd tell me the real reason, I might reconsider.",he tries teasing her.

And he figures Alice's open mouth,wide eyed expression is all he's going to get,darn he was hoping for atleast some red on her cheeks.

"Wh-What are talking about?That _is_ the real reason, the only reason."

He expertly raises an eyebrow and she huffs cutely before a smirk covers _her_ face.

"Alright, they want to meet the boy I've been crushing on." she says bluntly,and her smile widens when he blushes and stumbles a bit.

"Alright fine!" he gives in making her squeal before jumping him in a hug,her arms going around his neck and his immediately settle on her tiny waist and they stand there holding each other,her feet dangling,face at the crook of his neck. They would've stayed like that a long time too,if it weren't for Rosalie dragging Alice by the back of her shirt.

Pouting, Alice locks gaze with Alex as she's dragged away by her sister.

"Come over anytime tomorrow."

The next morning, Alex pulls over the Cullen driveway to find Alice waiting for him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi." he greets with a smile of his own after closing the door.

"Hey." and she opens her arms walking up to him and they embrace,pulling back slightly they observe each other,before Alice steps back,hooks their arms together and starts walking towards the house.

Entering the house,he's in awe of how beautiful it is,he tells he so.

"Thanks, Esme is an interior decorator."

"Well,its amazing." still looking around,he's startled when Alice clears her throat gaining his attention. He's even more startled when he sees 6 figures standing in various positions around the room.

"Woah." he gasps silently wondering how he didn't notice them before.

"Alex,I'd like to meet my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen."

He smiles, offering his hand,which she ignores and pulls him into a hug.

"The pleasure is all mine,please call me Esme." she smiles brightly at him,making him smile back.

"Dr Cullen, I gotta say, this is a first for me,I never thought I'd meet a doctor without needing medical assistance."

The doctor chuckles briefly, accepting his hand."Yes,it's a nice change,last time a gave you what? 6 stitches?

And Carlisle will do."

Alice butts in, "Six stitches? What did you do?"

"Knife." he simply states,showing her his palm,which has a red scar right in the centre.

She just shakes her head at him and points to Jasper and Edward respectively. "I don't think you've properly met my brothers, Jasper and Edward." ,three nods are exchanged.

"Emmett,Rose's boyfriend, and well you already know Rose."she finishes.

"Blondie! Don't I get a hug?"he fake pouts at her and she rolls her eyes but surprises everyone, herself included,when she walks up to him and pulls him into a brief hug.

Alice then starts dragging him again,"Come on,let me give you a tour."

"Would you like anything to drink Alex?"

Esme's voice cuts in before they can make it to the first step.

"Ah no thanks Mrs Cullen, I'm good."

"Esme.",she corrects him.

"Alex." he tries,

"Alice.",Alice chimes in giggling and drags him faster up the stairs.

After a tour of the Cullen house,Alex is again surprised when Rosalie drags him by the arm telling him she wants proof that he actually know a thing about cars,leading him to the garage.

"Woah! Why do you guys drive a fuckin Volvo when you have this kinda getup?"

Opening the hood to one of the cars,she replies,"We kinda don't want to rub it in

their,well,your faces that we're rich."

Draping an arm over her shoulder,Alex sighs out,"Blondie, Blondie, Blondie ,let daddy tell you the secret to life."

"Daddy?",she asks in amusement.

"Hush child, ultimately, everyone in life just wants to be happy.The secret is,the less fucks you give,the happier you'll be."

She chuckles,before quizzing him about car shit and they waste time tinkering under the hood, occasional arguments break out but amazingly,Alex is able to make Rosalie loosen up and laugh a bit,much to his shock.

"I swear to whatever god you believe in Swan,if you get that on me,I will kill you." backing away from him.

"Its just a little oil Rose, you won't die.Now come here."he demands,before giving chase.

Their fun is cut off by an angry Emmett glaring heavily at Alex.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Rose."

"I uh- I'll go find Alice." a stammering Alex tries to pass by Emmett, only to get shoved by the shoulder a little, well,he thought it was a little because the next thing he knows, he's off his feet,slamming against the back of Edward's Volvo, breaking the glass.

"Emmett!", dazed, Alex looks up to see Carlisle holding a struggling Alice who looks like she wants to smash Emmetts face on the ground,repeatedly, by the snarl on her face. Esme moves to help Alex from the ground but a strong hiss stops her dead on her tracks,turning she finds Alice's glare settled on her form making her back away.

Taking the chance,Rosalie quickly drags Emmett out the garage, leaving Esme and Carlisle to watch as Alice slowly approaches Alex,helping sit up.

"Alex, you okay?"she softly asks.

"Awesome, but lets not do that again ok?"

Giggling slightly, with tears that cant fall filling her eyes she nods.e let Carlisle treat your wounds."

"What wounds?"he asks,before looking down at him arm.

"Oh,better cover that up,I get a little squirmish around blood." he manages to say before fainting.

"Alex!"

"Calm down Alice, he just fainted."

Carlisle calms a hysterical Alice who nods.

"Just get him up to mymy study and I'll fix him up."


	5. 5th

**_Disclaimer : This all belongs to a S. Meyer._**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Moving to Forks has been great so far.

Well as great as can be for a creature that doesn't eat,sleep or drink. Can't go out in the sun in public,have to be super careful when the absolutely rare chance of interacting with humans arises,otherwise you might break their bones doing anything, like shaking their hands. Doing practically the same thing everyday can get very,boring.

Especially if you don't have someone special to share it with.

Ever since she woke up as a vampire,Alice Brandon has been waiting for him or her.When she had a vision of one Jasper Whitlock, she thought she'd found her mate,but upon meeting him,she knew it wasn't to be.

Since she had refused to harm another human to sustain herself,in her hunger,she had accidentally discovered she could satisfy her hunger when she'd attacked a wild animal. She hadn't tried to get Jasper to change his diet until she had a vision of the Cullens two years later.

Ever since then,they were a family.Their recent move to Forks has been nothing but quiet, a few nomads here and there but nothing difficult.

It wasn't until a month ago that Alice started getting two visions,they'd pop up randomly and they are exactly the same.One vision would play out,followed by the next one.

The first vision would be of a laughing Alice hung over someone's shoulder,she would see her whole family plus a little girl in Rosalie's arms, all wearing smiles watching her and the stranger as he speeds away,looking over her shoulder she never sees his face,just his back and he's brown short hair and his laugh,by his laugh alone Alice knows he's the one she's been waiting for.

The second vision terrifies her: a distraught Rosalie holds an even more distraught Alice,both of them standing over a grave with the rest of the Cullens in the background.

Carlisle thinks its two different visions showing two different futures,only one will happen.

Alice isn't so sure,the possibility that the second one will happen makes her reluctant to even approach her mate should they meet.She doesn't want to be the broken Alice as she sees in her vision.The little girl confuses them greatly, since none of them can even reproduce,they aren't sure what to think, but one things for sure,it won't be quiet anymore.

It's an incredible, indescribable feeling seeing Alexander Swan for Alice.

The man in her vision is given a face.

The confusion in her family is palpable.

Especially when his scent forces Alice to run out of class unless she wanted the vision of her drinking human blood for the first time.

For two weeks, Edward and Jasper accompany her every night to the Swan house inorder for her to learn to get used and resist his blood,it wasn't easy.

The joy she feels when they start talking is immensely felt by the rest of the Cullens as Alice allows herself to forget the fear of her second vision.

Him meeting her family brings her great pleasure she doesn't even mind when Rose drags him to the garage,excited for her sister to finally have someone who she can mess with cars with.

Her peaceful happiness is brought to immediate horror when she sees his form lying on the garage floor with Emmetts angry face,she's on her feet on an instant,she doesn't even register Edward guiding Jasper out the house to the woods.

Seeing him bleeding on the floor brings forward emotions she never thought she'd feel towards her family.

Pure seething anger.

"EMMETT!!!"

She honestly doesn't know what she would've done to him if Carlisle wasn't holding her.Another first for her is when she actually growls and hisses at Esme. She'll probably feel bad later but right now the only thing on her mind is Alex.

Allowing Carlisle to even touch him at this moment is one of the hardest things she's ever done.She has to remind herself he's a doctor and actually knows what to do.It's been 3 hours when she registers Emmett entering her room where she chose to lay Alex and lie next to him.

"Alice, I'm really sorry for hurting him.I let my jealousy get the best of me. I've never had to deal with that because Rose never really hangouts with anybody but us and hearing her laughing with another guy did a real number on me I guess." a nervous chuckle escapes him at the end.

Alice just continues studying Alex's face

wauting for him to wake up,no doubt he'll have questions.She wasn't ready to tell him about them yet,not even close really,but now Emmett has gone and ruined everything. What if he wants nothing to do with her after this?

It isn't until Emmett steps closer to the bed that she looks up and growls at him.

"Get out!",she spat making him wince.

"Alic-" "OUT!"

Rosalie darts in and pushes him out,stopping at the door to look over at Alice opening her mouth before closing it and the door behind her.

Leaving Alice to continue gazing at Alice, who's silently praying to whatever god listening to her that Alex doesn't hate her after this.


	6. 6th

I wish I could write better, newfound respect to all authors out there yo,this shit ain't easy,its all good and easy when its just in the head but actually putting it into words...Ah boinkers...

 ** _Disclaimer : All characters and such belong to someone else,SM._**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 **Alice pov**

I hear the change in his breathing,his heart beating faster,he's awake now,but I don't remove my head from his chest,neither does he.

I know he'll have questions, I'm just not ready to lose him yet.I know I will,who would want to be around an abomination, a monster.

There hasn't been a time I wish I could be human but right now,I'd give _anything_ to have a beating heart,just so it could beat in sync with his.

Alexander Swan has changed my entire existence in ways no other has or ever will.

"Alice."

I just hold him a little tighter,willing him to go back to sleep so I can enjoy his warmth just a little longer.

"Alice, I really need to pee." _Oh_

Getting off the bed I silently direct him towards the the bathroom before I go to the living room finding Edward Jasper Carlisle and Esme sitting around.

I anxiously sit at the edge of the couch when I find myself feeling calm.Looking towards Jasper I try and and fail to smile ,before I can try again,Alex comes down the steps and my anxiety comes back full force,not even Jasper can shove it away this time.

"Alex,allow me to deeply apologise greatly for my son's behaviour.I truly am sorry,we all are." Carlisle's silky voice floats over the quiet room.

"Aye,its all good Doc, I mean,I would've done the same thing if I had the second most beautiful girl I've come across as a girlfriend. Hm Well i wouldn't exactly do the same thing since I don't have freakish strength that sends people flying with a mere flinch,but if I did I'd do that too I guess."he rambles on,clearly nervous. I notice him inching closer to the door.He's ready to bolt out of here,the thought makes me frown and brings forward a deep ache in my heart.

I'm not the only one who frowns as Carlisle stands up to his feet making Alex take a noticeably big step backwards.

"About that.."he starts.

"No,no,no its okay Doctor Cullen. I didn't see anything, I don't know anything, I won't tell anyone anything, in fact ,I'm like whhaaaaaat? psh nothing happened I just fell on my mirror this morning. You see? it's great right so so,so you have nothing to worry about pleasedontkillme!"

"Relax Mr Swan,no one here will harm you..."

"So that means I can go home right?Like right now?"

Vaguely , I notice Jasper scream out,falling to his knees,clutching his dead heart,my own dead heart feels like it was just run over by a large tank,then an aeroplane before being dumped in the burning pits of the hottest volcano out there.

 _so this is it. he wants nothing to do with me.he's leaving.leaving.leaving.gone.no more Alex. no more.why me?_

"ice!"

"ALICE!" Edward violently jerks me out of my thoughts and I find myself gazing at his worried face.

"Alice,Alex wants to know if you can take him home."

My head snaps in his direction and I jump a little when I notice he is kneeling next to Edward with the same worry written all over his beautiful face,people always say vampires are naturally beautiful, obviously they've never met Alex,I never thought I'd find such a normal,common colour so mesmerizing. A beautiful brown. Brown. Brown. Brown. Brown. Brown. Bro-

"Alice." Edward breaks me from my thoughts again,making me think his earlier question. Alex wants me to take him home,its the last time we'll be spending time together,of course I'll take,I'll just drive really slow.

Apparently I wasn't slow enough.Pulling up on the Swan driveway, I'm suddenly hit with a feeling of loss, exiting this truck I'll have to say goodbye to him.

I watch him exit the truck,going up the steps to the front door.

Looks like I'm not even getting that goodbye.

I don't like how I've been reduce to this weak,pathetic schoolgirl in a matter of hours.I'm a fucking vampire for fuck sake.How can one human do this to me?

Suddenly I'm angry,how dare he? He can't just decide to leave me like that.So what I drink blood,I'm still the same girl I was yesterday. He has no right to judge me.He shoul-

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

His voice makes my anger deflate like a hot balloon. It's not fair,I wanted to be mad a little longer.

"Sorry,I'll leave.", I say getting out of his truck.

"Leave? I thought we were still hanging out?"

I look at him confused.

"You still want to hang out with me?"

Now it's his turn to be confused,scratching the back of his head he says,"Yeah I mean,why wouldn't I?" I walk up to him and join him on the porch.

"I just thought after today,with the whole thing with Emmett,you wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

"Well you can stop being silly,nothing would make me want to stop hanging around you Ms Cullen,you're stuck with me im afraid." he says pulling me in a hug.Vampire or not, I swear my cheeks hurt from smiling so big as I melt in his embrace,my body flush against his as I savour this happy moment.He still wants me around.

"Okay Alice,your smiles are really starting to freak me out."

A laugh bubbles out of me and I don't bother trying to stop it.We've been in his room watching movies on his computer, well he's watching the movies and I've been watching him.Every time I look at him a smile would break over my face.

"Sorry not sorry." I say laughing behind my hand.

"Okay,what has you so giddy? Someone ask you out or something?"

"No, I just...I really thought you'd want to distance yourself from me after that thing with Emmett, it's...I don't like the idea of being near you.I'm just so happy." I smile wide at him making him grin shaking his head a little.

"Besides,even if somebody asked me out,I would've said no.I already have someone to take me out,I'm just waiting for him to grow a pair and do it." I said looking at him straight in the eye so he understands what I'm trying to say.He flushes a deep red making me smile at his adorable face and jump internally at my success.

"We should probably talk about that."

he states after a while,making my silent heart skip a beat or two,is he going to ask me out?

"Uh-ye-yeah I mean if you're sure.I can wait still." damn stutter.

"No not that,we can talk about that later.I meant the whole 'Emmett thing'.I know it's your secret and you all are doing a good job at keeping it.But, I grew up with two Chiefs as my role modelsmodels.I've picked up certain skills, for a lack of better word, from them. One of which is being observant,very observant." he says seriously, if my heart did beat,it would be skipping a beat or two for a completely different reason then before."What are you trying to say Alex?"

"I've never seen adopted siblings look so much alike,the eyes and the pale skin,I mean yeah there could be a logic explanation for that but whatever.

You guys never eat,like ever.

Sometimes some of you would sit so still for a long period of time,almost like a statue,no breathing either and the same with blinking, I've counted 6 minutes and 31 seconds before Edward blinked.Then there's your reflexes, I mean Rosalie caught a ball about to hit her from behind,without looking,that was pretty awesome. Every time the sun's out,all of you disappear. No offence but you and Rose seriously don't look like the type to go hunting after it rained buckets the previous day? I figured something must happen for you to avoid sunlight so much.Oh there's you jumping so high to get inside my room and your super speed.Now there's super strength."

My mouth is wide open in amazed shock by now .I am lost for words, what do you even say to that?How come I didn't see this coming?

"I know it's your secret,I won't force it out of you. If you ever want to tell me. I'll be here. "

"Alex! How-wha-when gosh this is...this is ...wow."

Completely stunned,I think about what he said, should I tell him? I mean he already knows more than what humans should know so there's reason not to tel him.He knows and he still wants to be around me,that's a good sign ,if I tell him he won't throw me away right?


	7. 7th

**_Disclaimer :Characters and such all belong to S.M._**

 **Chapter Seven**

 ** _Alex pov_**

 _Vampire_.Boy was I off.In my defence most vampire movies I've seen are hideous beings with fangs.They probably did that on purpose to throw us off.

Those smart motherfuckers.

"Alex?", Alice's musical voice knocks me out of my thoughts.

"Wait, as in actual blood-sucking vampire?"

"Yeah,unless you know any other kind of vampires?" she sasses back at me making me roll my eyes.Yeah that was a dumb question,but come on! Vampires!

That's sooo cool! but wait,

"Do you kill people?" that might be a hard pill to swallow.

"No,well biting a human,they either die or become one of us if you don't drink all the blood.Me and my family are considered 'vegetarians', we feed off animal blood.Human drinkers have red eyes."

"Wow,how come animal blood changes the colour of your eyes? Aren't you all tempted by all of us at school?HoHow strong are you? What abou-"

With her beautiful giggle, Alice cuts me off by placing both the hands over my mouth. I resist the urge to lick them.

"I'll answer any question you have Alex, first I want to know how you knew about my 'super speed', I don't remember moving above normal pace around you?"

"Well another thing dad has unintentionally passed onto me is paranoia.I'm a light sleeper too,so waking up in the middle of the night, a numerous number of times due to the feeling of another presence near me had me slightly freaking out.My camera has night vision, I hid it under some stuff.Imagine my surprise when I play the thing,I see someone appearing and disappearing like poof, slow motion showed me you were just running,too fast for even slow motion too though."

"What?"I ask uncomfortably when she just stares at me saying nothing.

"You're amazing." she looks at me in amazement?

"What? No I'm not, I'm just..."

"Amazing."she finishes for me.

I shrug,"Whatever."

After a short silence she finally asks "You still don't have that video do you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah about that.well I freaked out nearly told my dad,but I figured if you wanted to hurt me or whatever, you'd done so already.Thankfully you came back to school and no more night visits. But if something mysterious were to happen to me,dad would've gotten that clip,and all the other stuff I've noticed about you all.No doubt he would've smelt a rat somewhere. I should probably get rid of all that shouldn't I?"

She says nothing again , before I can comment on it she starts laughing.

Full blown,deep belly laughter,making me crack a grin at her cuteness.

Getting control of her of her laughing fit,she stands up from the bed,pulling me along with her,before bringing her arms around me,burying her face in my chest.

"So what do you think of all of this." she asks after a long silence of just holding each other.I pause and really think about her question. What do I think?

I tell her to answer some questions for me first.And she does.Assuring me that no one was in danger from them.

She tells me about how all of them were changed.Except Rosalie, she says the information is too personal,that I'd have to ask her.I don't pry, we move from that.She tells me about the basic vampire powers, and the special gifts some of them possess,hers to see the future,Jasper's to control and manipulate emotions, Edward's mind reading, the last one she explains how they are all curios to why he can't read mine.Apparently I'm the only human he can't read, which frustrates him to no end.Much to everyone's hidden amusement, mine included now.

Another long silence follows. "How do your visions work again?"

"Well,if you decide to call me,I get the vision of it ,if you change your mind,it will disappear."

"Hm so,like this?" I ask as I try to make a decision.I watch her eyes glaze over for a bit before a bright smile covers her face. "Yes exactly like that.And I gotta say,that's one of the finest decisions you've ever made." she shares with a sly grin,moving closer to me.

I raise an eyebrow,"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely.",she whispers, her breath hitting my lips.

"Good to know."I whisper back before brushing my lips over hers briefly.

Pulling back, I look her in the eye before leaning in again, I thought I'd feel fireworks? sparks?

Instead I'm hit with a feeling of...contentment. Wrapping my arms around her waist her lilac scent surrounds me,her soft lips,shit.

I don't even register the embarrassment I feel when a small moan escapes me when her arms wrap tighter around my neck.I hear nothing,nothing but the sound of our wet lips brushing against each other.

Pulling back slightly, I smile shyly at her. "Hi."

"Hey" she smiles back with that cute giggle,her fingers brushing at the back of my hair.Alice pulls me back for another kiss,but before our lips can touch,

"Alex!", Charlie's voice rings from downstairs making us both sigh,before laughing quietly. I peck her on lips before letting go of her going to pull her downstairs with when she tugs on my arm with a groan.

"I have to go." she says making me frown.

"Oh.Okay I guess I'll see you Monday?"

Pecking me on the lips she makes her to the window,"Nope,I'll come by tomorrow,I'll show you why we avoid the sun." she blows a kiss in my direction before disappearing out the window. I sigh and making my way towards it looking out only to jump when I find her below the window smiling sweetly at me.

"Ha! I knew you'd look."

I roll my eyes at her but couldn't stop the smile forming on my face.

"Well you are a psychic,no need to get excited."

She closes her eyes sticking her tongue out in my direction before disappearing in a flash. _so cool._

"What are you doing on the window son?" my dad's voice makes jump,hitting the back of my head on the window thing. I hiss turning to glare at my dad,who looks on the verge of crying from laughing.

I start muttering under my breath still rubbing my sore head as I move past my dad on the door."Yeah laugh it up old man.I hope you trip on a rock."


	8. 8th

I really wonder what y'all are thinking when reading this,me myself if I came across this story, I'd probably would've given up on the 3rd chapter.Maybe read it when I've got nothing else to read/do.

I'll keep writing though,thanks for the 4 hearts and12 follows, and the favourite author from @Bella Damon and Klaus, I see you have like a thousand of those lol but thanks yo. Anyways...

 ** _Disclaimer : All characters and whatnot belong to a S.M._**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Alex pov_

Eating dinner with dad, I still can't wipe smile off my face, I kissed her, I kissed Alice Cullen.Me! _I kissed **Alice Cullen.**_

And she kissed me back.My grin grows wider at this thought.

"What's so funny kiddo?"

"Huh?"

Pointing his fork at my mouth,Charlie asks again, "Why so happy? You're on drugs are you?"

I pause and think this through, it does fit, after taking drugs you feel too happy right? It looks like Alice could be my own personal brand of heroin.

"Alexander Swan.You better not be doing anything you shouldn't be doing.My son or not, I will lock you up.Your cell may be cleaner than the other cell,but I will still put you in there."

"Dad I'm not on drugs.It's...hey wait, you'd lock me up for real?"

"Weeeell, I am the Chief of police,you'd be breaking the law, I'd have to bring you in."

"But..but...don't you love me?" I look at him with wide eyes and my bottom lip out. He does the same with his face, making me fight down the laugh threatening to break out.

"But I do love you.Which is why I'd have to lock you up.For your own good.Now,don't think I didn't notice you trying to change the subject."

"Dammit."

"Language.Is it a girl?"

"Yea dad it is.", the goofy grin is back on my face again. "A really pretty girl."

"Who is she?"

"Alice.Alice Cullen."

"Oh I'm sorry kiddo."

I look at him oddly when he says this.

"Why are you sorry dad?"

"Beautiful girls like her,don't notice little guys like us son,you should probably start looking again.You remember Leah? Leah Clearwater, of course you remember her,you used to follow her around like a lost puppy, -chuckle- ,well she's single,maybe you'll have better luck now that you don't have snot all over your face."

"Dad really? You should be encouraging me **not** to give up. And fyi,that means for your information, Alice likes me just fine."

"How-" I cut him off,already knowing his next question.

"She kissed me,well I kissed her and she kissed me back." I don't smile now saying this,dad's words really got to me.

I mean, I should be offended that my own dad doesn't believe I could get together with Alice, but who am I kidding , hes 100% right, it won't be long before she realises she can do so much better than me.

Charlie blushes at this and awkwardly clears his throat. "Well uh congratulations, sorry for saying that,just because I don't have luck in that department doesn't mean you don't neither."

"Its ok dad, you're right anyways, its only a matter of time before Alice finds someone up to her starndads."

"Now hold up son,that's not-"

I abruptly stand up,cutting him off again. "Dad really,its cool.I'm going to call Jake, maybe he'll answer this time."

I excuse myself making my way to the phone.After calling the Blacks and receiving another ridiculous excuse from Billy about Jake's whereabouts, I trudge up the stairs to my room.I haven't heard from my best friend in weeks, Charlie keeps saying I let it go its probably nothing. But I can't, I don't know what's going on in La Push but I'm planning to find out soon.If he doesn't want to be friends anymore,he can fuckin tell me to my face,not hide behind his dad like a coward,which I know he's not.

Sighing I lie down on my bed,I can't believe I was at my happiest only minutes ago, and now...I don't - _TAP TAP TAP-_.Sitting up, I look around my room,I'm pretty sure I heard _-TAP TAP TAP-_ the window. I cautiously walk over to it and look out and I'm partially surprised at what I see.

Walking out the kitchen door, I try to cut down the anger I feel stirring inside me. "Well well well,if it isn't Jacob fuckin Black.I guess you're finally done hiding behind your daddy big boy."

"Alex."

"After 2 fuckin weeks,all I get is 'Alex',come on,you can do better than that Black."

"Alex listen man, I'm sor-"

"No,you listen,if this paleface is no longer worthy of your friendship,than fuckin say so man.What, now that you've got a tattoo its time to move on? Is that it? You even cut your hair,what's up with that?"

"Alex,you're my best friend, my brother. Do you honestly think I'd just throw that away on a whim?"

"Than why did you throw it away?"

"Dammit! I didn't throw it away!"

What the fuck was that ? Did he just growl?

"Did you just growl?!"

He sighs and starts pacing around,occasionally running a hand over his hair.He looks really stressed.

"Look Jake sorry about that. What's up man? You know you can talk to me."

"Thats the problem I can't! I literally can't.I want to tell you the reason I've been gone these past few days,but I can't."

"Okay.First off,stop moving around so much.You're making me dizzy. Now,if you want to tell me, just tell me."

"Okay.Do you know the Cullens secret?"

"What secret?" I ask him innocently,too innocently because he just nods at me.

"Great,so you do know. Think of their secret and their temperature, I know you've probably touched one of them."

"What? Okay. Secret plus cold. I don't get it." I confess after thinking for a while.

"Dude come on,we grew up with these stories on the reservation. Their temperature plus the number one."

Cold one? Cold one? I think, trying to connect the dots,I honesty don't get it.I'm about to tell him so when I remember it. _Cold one!_ Natural enemy to werewolves. Not just any wolves,the stories of Taki Aki come to mind, the third wife, Billy used to tell us all about this when we were kids. I still can't figure out how these stories explain why he's been avoiding me, its not like they are even real or something...wait the Cullens are vampires, cold ones, if they exist, then that should mean...

"Holy shit dude,werewolves are real!"

"And?" he prompts

"What?" I ask when he looks at me expectantly.

"Dude come on,remember when we talked about Sam's gang? How all of then would disappear for weeks, come back suddenly buff and really tall,cut their hair off getting matching tattoos? Like I am now? Here, feel this." he says touching the back my hand with his.

"Holy fuck dude you're burning up."

"Yeah we all are,and the Cullens are the _exact_ opposite."

Honestly, I'm getting a headache thinking about this but I try again to piece it together. _oh_

"You're a werewolf?" I watch his shoulders sag in relief before he smiles a big smile at me.

"Finally, you're losing your touch detective, I practically had to spell it out for you."

"Holy fuckin hell man!You're a werewolf!!!"


	9. 9th

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing._**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Alex pov_

My crush is a vampire and my best friend is a fucking werewolf, what the fuck?

"Dude what the fuck? Werewolf?" I ask him,still reeling from this new information.

"Yep. But the correct term would be shape shifter."

"That's so awesome! How does it work? Is any of the Hollywood shit legit or what?"

He snorts,"No way, the only thing that's remotely close is that vampires are our natural enemies.Everything else is bogus,but then again, we're not real werewolves so it might be true."

Sitting down on the steps I look up at the sky,thinking about how crazy my life is surely about to be.

"How are you handling this,you must be psyched huh?"

"Not really,its kinda bumming me out man.Who would want to turn into a monster? It doesn't say you're stuck forever in La Push quite like this,I'd give anything for all this to be just a freak dream."he confesses, covering his face with his hands.

I stand up and shove him against the chest,he stumbles back a bit before glaring at me,but before he can open his mouth,I'm alalready on his case.

"Stop being a pussy Black,you were already going to be Chief of your tribe, did you think you'd do that while you're running across China? You love it on the res, even if you weren't going to be Chief you would've stayed there and raised your kids there. Remember when you told me that?

And this 'monster' thing? My god Black snap out of it.Remember when you and Billy would tell me the legends? You both were always so proud that your ancestors could achieve such amazing things to protect your people,always.

Now that you've found out that these aren't just some bedtime stories as we thought, you're ready to call them freaks and monsters and start feeling sorry for yourself?

Man the fuck up!"

I glare at his quivering form,his fists are clenched jaw locked as he shakes glaring at me too.

"You don't understand." he says his teeth clenched. "These choices are no longer mine to make,even falling in love, I make eye contact with some stranger than BAM! Mate for life."

"Oh boo hoo, because all of us want to go through that 'she loves me she loves me not bullshit'." I stop sighing before sutting down again."Sorry man,obviously I don't know enough about your situation, but I still think you're blowing it out of proportion."

He chuckles,joining me on the steps.

"No you're right bro,all the stuff you said, I guess I didn't think it thoroughly, now that I think about it,it is pretty awesome, the strength, speed, reflexes and the senses.I'm like an indian version of Clark Kent."

We both laugh a little before sobering up,sitting in silence,before he breaks it.Telling me all that he's learned since he phased.How we were wrong about Sam,how the wolf mind operates when they are all phased.He tells me how busy he's life has been,how he's spending most of his time either resting or running around La Push.Lastly he goes into detail about imprinting,sharing the situation with Sam and Leah.

"Its scary Alex,you've remember how they were in love with each,that all didn't matter since the first time he laid eyes on Emily. None of us wants to go through that,sometimes we hear Sam thinking about Leah despite the imprint.We don't want to hurt anyone like that but the worst part is,we might never even imprint,its supposed to be rare, so I could live my whole life single,waiting for the imprint that might never come,or I could find the girl of my dreams,only to imprint on one of her relatives on our wedding day."he laughs bitterly at the end. I just grab the back of his neck and bumb our heads lightly.

"I hear ya man.You're too young to be talking like that though,but we'll figure it out,together. Brothers for life."

I poke his dimple when he smiles.

"You have such a girlie face."

He lets out a deep laugh pushing me away as he does so.

"You're one to talk Swan.I bet the chicks are all over you at school.Speaking of girls, I smell the bloodsucker all over you and the house.Are you really dating her?" he asks with a disgusted face.

"I get that they are your natural enemy and all that,but the Cullens are different. I mean,why else would your grandfather allow them to coexist with then if he thought they were a danger to people."

"Bloodsuckers are bloodsuckers man,they kill others to survive.Nothing you say will make me like them."

"Alice has never had a single drop of human blood."

"What?That's impossible.She obviously lied to you."

This makes me frown a bit."Jacob.Remember that one summer in the beach when we beat up those 'palefaces', they were making fun of you because you were Indian. You're doing the same thing they did,hating others because they are different.None of the Cullens wanted or chose to be vampires, it was out of their control."

He sits in silence for a while digesting what I told him."Whatever." he eventually shrugs.

I laugh at his response before standing up,pulling him along with me,dragging him towards the woods.

"Now,you're going to show me your wolf."

He stops,tugs his arm out of my grasp taking a step back.

"What? No I'm not. It could be dangerous."

I roll my eyes going behind him and begin trying to push him.He doesn't budge.

"Come on Jake, don't take this away from me.Go go go go go go go g-"

"Alright alright, just stop your whining,sheesh. Stay here I'm going to phase and come out real quick."

I simply nod digging at my ear waiting for him to come out. When he does,I can't hide the awe I feel.

"Holy shit dude, you're huge."

He chokes out a few yips palming the ground, like someone would tap their knee when laughing.

"That's what she said?" I ask him in a deadpan and watch as his yips get louder and he rolls on the ground.

I roll my eyes and get closer,taking in his form from all sides as he towers over me.

"Girlie face and now a girlie wolf, dude you're in trouble."

He growls and bares his teeth at me making me jump back,only to trip and fall on my ass.I dust myself off as I watch him 'laugh' againagain before an idea forms in my head.

"Hey! You're as fast as vampires right?" he nods standing up straighter,proudly?

I brush it off, "You know where the Cullens live right?" at his nod, I resist the urge to crackle like those bad guys in movies and settle for rubbing my hands together with an insane grin.

"Alright, wait here.Don't change back I'll be right back."

I quickly run up to the house,only stumbling once, emptying my backpack onto the floor, I head into the bathroom and fill it up with some toilet paper rolls before heading back outside to Jake.

"Alright. We are going to pay the Cullens a little visit tonight. When we get there you'll have to run at normal human speed around their house to allow me to throw these over it." I show him the inside of my bag watching him nod eagerly, "then get us out of there pronto. Got it?" at his nod, I strap on my backpack and motion for to lie down so I can climb.After a few growls and his sissy fit he does so,allowing me to climb on his back.

"Woah.This is high, just remember to take it slOW! JACOB BLACK I'LL KILL YOU!" ofcourse the fucker goes even faster making me close eyes and hide my face in his fur. After a short while I feel him slowing down and I look up to see the Cullen house come into view,but there's someone standing out the yard.

Jake stops a few feet from a little pixie who has her arms crossed and an angry glare fixed on us.

"Shit."

Her threatening posture is ruined by the twitch on her beautiful lips.

"I don't suppose you can tell me why I see my home covered in toilet paper, can you?" she asks,no longer able to stop the smile that graces her face,momentarily distracting me.

"Uh uh h-hey Alice. I have no idea what you're talking about." she narrows her eyes at me tilting her head to the side.

"Oh really?"

"Alright fine. I don't suppose you could disappear for five minutes?"

"Hmm. Lucky you're cute.And that Rose isn't home right now." she giggles before skipping inside the house.

For a minute we just stand there,watching the door.I'm jolted out of my thoughts when Jacob buckles a little making me almost fall off his back.

"Oh right.Lets go!" I whisper-yelled.

With that he starts jogging around the Cullen house allowing me to toss the toilet paper all over it giggling hysterically.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!"

Running around the corner, we see Blondie standing near her open car as she takes in the state their mansion.

Her glaring us settle on us as we fully emerge.

"You! Did you do this?"

"No, it was him." I say pointing at the empty space behind her, and by dumb luck,she actually turns to look.

I don't have time to laugh at her blonde moment as jakJake takes advantage of her distraction and bolts.I'm barely able to hold on as he speeds away from the Cullen house.

"GAAH! SWAN! YOU AND YOUR MUTT ARE DEAD!"

Taking the risk, I look behind to see a fuming blonde chasing us and a laughing Alice running next to her.

I'm hypnotized by her melodic laugh and her beautiful face,she is truly beautiful.

"STOP LUSTING OVER MY SISTER YOU PERVERT! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Her golden eyes lock on mine as another breathtaking smile covers her features before she jumps on Rosalie's back,making them both crash to the ground allowing us to get further away.

It's completely crazy,we've only known each other for a few months,and I'm already deeply in love with her.

Tomorrow can't come any sooner.


	10. 10th

**_Disclaimer :All characters and such belong to a Meyer._**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _Alex pov_

Months pass us by,and to be completely honest, they have been disappointing.Finding out that the supernatural world is real,I expected to be constant fights with bad guys and crazy vampires and shit,but nothing.

Sure the pack comes across some nomad vamp but I'm never there to witness the action. But, not all is bad, I've gained a new sorta 'family' through the Cullens, dating their daughter/sister and all.

Yeah! I'm actually dating Alice Cullen. It's been absolutely amazing.We made it official when she took me to hiking to show me why they avoid the sun.Edward and Rosalie gained new names from that, Sparkles and Glimmer.They're so easy to annoy.

Rosalie and I, if I had a sister,she would be it,besides Alice, she's the one I get on along with the most in the Cullen household.Emmett got over it,it took weeks for Alice to forgive him,well he bought her this huge pick-up truck,she looks like a kid when inside it she swore to never drive it because of that but its all good now. We're all good.

And the pack,knowing their secret has formed a brotherhood of sorts with them,even Paul, who never gets tired of making vampire jokes when I'm around.

Through Esme, I invited the pack to the Cullens house, it wasn't exactly bad,but everyone agreed its better if everyone kept their distance, at least the guys no longer hate the Cullens, they don't like them,but they don't hate them either,that's a plus for me.

Witnessing them all be supernatural is still amazing,sometimes weird,but cool. The perfect weird/funny situation would be when we got coffins.

 ** _flashback:_**.

I'm with Jasper Edward and Emmett in the newly named 'man cave', I can't seem to focus fully, Alice's new Ford f650 pick up truck is occupying most of my thoughts, I really wanna drive it but I don't want to be annoying. "You look like you're thinking." Edward's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Huh?What?" He invades my personal spacespace with this constipated look on his face. "I wonder what you're thinking about." I palm his face,shoving him away with an eye roll."Forget it Sparkles,you're not getting inside this head."

With an annoyed grunt he asks,"What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Uh I was just-eh...you know.I was wondering why you guys can't sleep.Yeah" To be fair, the thought did cross my mind.

Emmett scoffs,"We're too awesome for silly things like sleeping."

"Oh really?Then why do you all have bags under your eyes? Have you ever tried sleeping?"

"I have.Nothing happened." **_Jasper drwals out._**

"Well maybe something's missing, a coffin maybe?Since you guys are supposed to be dead, coffins can bring back that missing touch of death,you know,its specially made for dead people to sleep in."

They all pause and stare at me, I gotta admit, the bullshit that just came out of me right now is pretty impressive, but I've just gained a golden opportunity to drive that truck.

"Nah, you're crazy." Emmett eventually breaks the silence and they all go back to watching the screen.Before I can try to convince them some more, Carlisle walks in. Closely followed by the rest of the family.

"Now boys, I think this deserves to be at least investigated."

"See! Carlisle gets it." I say jumping up to put my arm around his shoulder.

"Now come on Sparkles,let's go get ourselves a coffin.We will need the new truck to fit the coffin.I'll drive.",I say already making my way out the door knowing they keep their keys in the garage.

Edward meets me at the door.

"You know,if you really want to drive that truck that badly,all you have to do is ask."

"What?How dare you? This is purely for research purposes."

He just sighs and follows me to the garage. Sliding in the driver seat of this beast,I can't stop the giddy giggle that escapes from my mouth as Edward settles on the passenger seat.

"Research purposes,sure." he drawls out.

Pulling into the Cullen driveway a while later, I rush over to Edward's side,

"Did you see that? The turn I made?It was bloody fantastic."

"Did you have fun?" Alice chimes in hooking her elbow with mine.

"Oh yeah. I was flying." I smile proudly

"Yes,yes,also, please tell her how you **_accidentally_** missed **_seven_** turns."

"Hush Sparkles,I had to be sure,now take the box inside,we might need to go and get more." I practically drool at the thought.

He shakes his head but takes coffin inside where the rest are already waiting. Rose sends me a smirk,knowing I've been wanting to drive the beast.I smirk back and wink,making her roll her frozen eyes.

We all gather around the coffin and observe it for a while.

"Is anyone going to get in?" I ask

"I'm not getting inside that thing."Emmett booms

"Chicken." I mutter

Carlisle cuts in,"Allow me."

He says before calmly sliding inside and lying down.We watch anxiously as he stares blankly at the ceiling.The rest of them jump back when he suddenly lets out a huge yawn.I give them weird looks.

"How ya feeling Doc?"

"I'm feeling, I'm feeling -yawn-drowsy." he whispers out before finally closing his eyes and light snores follow shortly.

Utter and complete silence.Nobody says a word as we stare at each other before looking at the **_sleeping_** doctor.

As snicker escapes before I can stop it.Another one follows before they turn into loud guffaw. The doctor wakes up with a start looking around blankly, "Please do try to be quiet Alex,I haven't had a wink of sleep in over a century." he says before lying back down,this time fully closing the coffin.

I'm howling with laughter trying to crawl out of the room not to disturb he's sleep.At that thought ,my arms give out and I faceplant into the ground still laughing and Alice has to carry me out,herself giggling.

 ** _flashback end_**

I chuckle at the memory, making Alice,who's pulling up my driveway glare my way

"I don't know what you find remotely funny about this situation Alexander."

Full name,yikes. "Sorry babe,I was just thinking about something." I say kissing her cheek. She says nothing opting to get out of the car making me sigh and get out too.

She frantically takes me in her arms before talking quietly and quickly.

"Okay,we have to get you out of here,you have to be angry,yell yes yell out you hate it here,you tried for his sake but Forks isn't for you.Mention my name too.I'll be in your room packing."

She pecks me on the lips before running away before I can say anything.

I stare at the spot she was in before shaking my head and going up the the front door.

"Hey dad." I say calmly

"Hey kiddo,how was baseball with the Cullens?" he asks not taking his eyes off the screen.

"It was bizarre watching Esme run,and Carlisle.I didn't think adults ran." he looks at me weirdly

"What? So you think we loose the ability to run as we get older."

"Well yeah, where do you guys even run to? I know _you_ don't run."

"I'm a cop,of course I run."

"Whatever dad,I'm beat. Goodnight."

"Night kiddo.Stop moaning Alice's name in your sleep."

"DAD!" I feel my face getting warm so I quickly run up the steps before he can say anything embarrassing when she's right here and can hear perfectly.

I open my door to face Alice's withering glare.Man today isn't my day.

"Uh dads an impulsive liar."

"Alex! What the hell? You were supposed to tell Charlie you're leaving for Phoenix right now."

"So you don't care about what dad said?"

"For fucks sake Alex! Your life is in danger! Some crazy nomad is fixed on feeding from you. You're supposed to flying away from here to allow us to come up wit-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"Alice, right here is the safest place for me. There's seven of you and three of them,plus the pack.Jones doesn't stand a chance."

I watch her face soften from her glare.

"But what if we can't-"

I cut her off again with a kiss.

"When I'm not with you or your family,I'm with the pack, Jason is going to have a really hard time getting past you guys.If he does, I'll be waiting with my flamethrower. "

This time she giggles ,"He's name is James."

"James John? Who cares? Why don't you tell your family to stop worrying.We have got this."

She nods before pulling me for a long sweet kiss that leaves us breathless.

"I I-be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Alice,now go,come back though,I plan on thoroughly giving you some lovin when you get back."

She giggles again "I can't wait."

With that she's gone.I allow a couple of minutes to pass before quickly jumping up and taking out my phone dailing Jake's number.

"What's up Swan.Already bored of your bloodsuckers?"

"Jake!You'll never guess what happened."

"You're right.So why don't you tell me."

"So I was watching the Cullens play right?Then suddenly 3 vamps come out. One of them apparently liked the way I smell so now he wants to eat me! Sparkles said he's a tracker and he apparently wants to see what the Cullens will do to protect me before coming in for the kill."

"Jake?"

"So a bloodsucker wants to kill you?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?!"

I hear him sigh over the phone before he starts questioning me about the field the Cullens were playing at, I answer him with short answers as he's taken all the excitement out of it.

The next morning I'm in a sour mood as I pull up the school parking lot.

"I thought Jacob was supposed to drop you off." Alice greets me as we walk towards the school.

"Dont you mention that name in my presents ever again."

"Haha, what did he do this time?"

Rose chimes in on the other side of me.

"They killed those vamps that were after me."I mumble angrily I don't stop walking when they do.

They catch up quickly and Alice drags me away from the school.

"Woah hey! I know I don't like school but I already woke up. It'd be a waste to bunk now."

Ofcourse they completely ignore me and we stand near Rose's BMW.

"What do you mean they killed them?"she asks impatiently.

"I mean they took them out shopping... What else could 'they killed them' possibly mean?"

"Thats right leech, your first instinct was to run,ours was to attack.We went to that field you were playing at and followed their scent to the outskirts of Forks. Whatever they were expecting,it wasn't us."

I turn to glare at Jacob,who's smirking proudly at Rose and Alice.

"You! How dare you come here after what you did?" I ask him trying to get closer but Rose holds the back of my shirt effortlessly stopping me from moving.

"Aw come on dude,we saved your life...And a bunch of othet people's."

"You mean you made it boring again? Thanks for that.You could've at least waited until he found me."

"You were bored this whole time? Maybe it's the company you keep.Good luck finding a new girlfriend." Alice stomps away before I can say anything.

"Way to go Swan.You just got dumped."

Rosalie laughs at me,leaving me with a snickering Jacob.

"But..but...but..." I stammer before turning to Jake."You! You did this."

I glare at him already advancing on him.

"You'll hurt yourself dude."

I ignore him and send a punch to his face.

 _-crack-_

"Motherf...


	11. 11th

**_DISCLAIMER : ALL CHARACTERS AND SUCH BELONG TO A S. MEYER._**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _Alex pov_

Running a hand through my hair I make no move to exit my truck after parking on my driveway.

I notice my dad's cruiser on the curb and I resist the urge to start up my truck and drive somewhere, anywhere really. I mean,shit how do I tell my dad I just got dumped.

Gathering what little courage I have left I get out of my truck and make my way up the front door.

Finding my dad sitting on his beloved chair watching t.v ,I manage to hide the small smile that cracks over my face at his predictability. When he's not at the station doing whatever Chiefs do, he's either out with Billy and Harry or right where he is right now. _Hmm I should find something for us to do sometimes._ "Hey dad." I greet him as I slump down on the couch.

"Son, I wasn't expecting you home so early." he replies never taking his eyes off the telly.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be dumped so ha!"

With that he finally looks at me with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Lex, I know you really loved Alice."

I'm thankful when he doesn't ask if I'm okay.He knows better than that.

"Its okay dad, I'm still a junior, Alice may have been my first serious relationship,but I still have plenty of time to find another girl,I'll be fine."

He looks at me for a while longer before nodding."I'm here for whatever you need son,all you have to do is ask."

Smiling at him I can't help but feel grateful for having him as my father,I've been talking for him at least five minutes aaand I already feel better about my break up.

"Thanks dad.I- I'm gonna go finish up my homework." I say excusing myself when I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Quickly making my up the stairs, I quietly close the door before sitting down on the rocking chair finally letting the tears I've managed to keep at bay roll down my face. I kinda saw this coming really, but still, we've been together for months, it still hurts.

 ** _flashback:_**

 _Ring*_

 _Fucking finally!_

 _You'd think after a week people would stop asking me where the Cullens are. I mean,I'm not their keeper or something, shit I don't even know what's going,I know it can't be good though._

 _Quickly making my way out the school to avoid anymore stupid questions, I'm surprised to find Alice leaning against my truck with what looks like a very sad expression to me,but eh you never know these days._

 _"Alice.Hi."_

 _"We need to talk."_

 _"No Alice I'm not fine, been having a shitty week thus far,haven't seen my girlfriend in 2 days but hey how are you?"_

 _I swear her lips twitched as she brushes past me and I watch her enter my truck._

 _"So where are we going?" I ask her as we make our way out the parking lot._

 _"My house.The family kind of wants to say goodbye." Staring out the road , I can see her turning in her seat to look at me._

 _"Goodbye?" I ask not looking at her._

 _"Yeah.We're leaving Forks." she answers me quietly_

 _"Oh" I say after a while and let the silence linger_

 _"What will happen to us then?" I ask ._

 _She turns away from me,looking out the passenger window and doesn't answer ._

 _"There is no us anymore Alex.I do love you,but in the end you were right."_

 _"I was?"_

 _"Yes.You're only human, I got tired of holding myself back when we're making love."_

 _A few months ago,right after I came from the hospital after punching Jake on the face ,while 'nursing' me back to health, Alice started to push our boundaries, in the bedroom that is. It all started out slowly at first, more passionate kisses,heavy petting, and soon enough, 3rd base. We never went past 3rd base because I always managed to find an excuse to get away,but I wasn't as slick as I thought I was. After another excuse,this time I told her I need to pee, she finally snapped._

 _Asking if I don't find her attractive enough to go all the way with her,I never laughed so hard. Still she was persistent, at the end I had to tell her, she's a vampire, I'm only human, by having sex with her, I'd only be setting myself up for embarrassment. She could run to the other side of the world, I get tired when I run down the stairs! It ain't rocket science._

 _This time she laughed,and what a sight that was,fully naked on my bed with her head thrown back, I didn't need a lot of convincing that I had nothing to worry about._

 _Apparently I was wrong._

 _"What? You all are leaving because I...I-I..."_

 _"Its not you Alex, its-"_

 _"-me. Of course it is." I cut her off_

 _"Alex, I've been sleeping with Jasper to find release." she admits softly causing me to jerk in my seat._

 _Nothing is said until we reach the Cullen household and all of them except for Rose are standing on the driveway as we pull up. I don't remember much of it,except Alice pulling me out and dragging me towards them and I vaguely recall exchanging goodbyes' and goodlucks' . What I do remember though was a beautiful blonde hugging the life out of me when everyone else has disappeared._

 _"You stupid human,how is that you managed to find space in this cold heart of mine." she fibs over my shoulder._

 _"I'm just that awesome." I smirk at her when she pulls back with a small laugh before taking my face in her hands._

 _"You are though.Don't let anyone tell you otherwise Alexander Swan."_

 _"I'm going to miss you,please do try to enjoy your human life ok?" I nod and she nods back before planting a chaste kiss on my lips and she's gone before I can say anything. Looking up I see Alice walk up to me with her head down.Pulling her into my arms I'm surprised to feel her shaking as one would when crying._

 _"Whatever makes you happy Alice."_

 _With a final 'I love you' and kiss on her forehead, I make my way back home without looking back._

 ** _flashback end_**

Waking up the next morning I have a killer headache and my back is also killing me.

 _That's what you get for sleeping on a chair meant for sitting dumass._

My inner jerk tells me as make my way to make breakfast after a surprisingly relaxing shower. Halfway through it the phone rings, a small part of me wishes its Alice. I viciously squash that feeling down.

 _She cheated on you fucker,you should be mad!_

 _Shut up!_

 _What? You shut up!_

Shit,Alex you're going crazy.

"Hello?"

"Dude! Can you see anything weird outside?"

Looking out the window I see nothing out of the ordinary. "No Jake,why?"

"Are you sure? Why don't you look again?Look up at the sky."

Sighing I go outside through the kitchen, yet I still don't see what's got him so excited.

"Jacob,I am literally standing outside.Have you been smoking pot again?"

"No, another downside of being a wolf, I can't get drunk, can't get high. Woe is me man, woe is me."

"Uh huh sure, so why exactly are you talking shit?"

"Dude, can't you see that big yellow thing in the sky?"

"Yes Jake, that big yellow thing is called the Sun."

"Holy shit! Jake I can see the sun!"

Laughing Jacob tells me to get my ass down to La Push.

Wasting no time, I hurry to find my swimming shorts, a shirt and the sunglasses I never thought I'd use here in Forks and I'm off to a fun day with the pack.

Hours later, I'm laying on my back on the sand in second beach while some of the guys are still in the water and some surrounding the fire with the imprints. As I look at the stars in the sky, I can honestly say this has been one of the best days of my life, top 3 for sure.

"You know, I thought your bloodsucker would've called you by now."

I turn a bit to see Jake mirroring my position on the ground.

"We broke up.Decided to see other people. She wanted this I wanted that ,it just wasn't working out."

"She dumped your ass didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Damn.That sucks."

"Does it?"

"No, not really."

I can't help but laugh at that

"You okay though right?"

"Yes Jake, I've been dumped before."

"Yeah but,you were really into this chick,she was like your Juliet, I thought for sure you were gonna die for her, you know,when they change you."

"I'll be fine Jacob,I have you guys.Ya hear that Lahote? I want that ass!"

"FUCK YOU SWAN! YOU AIN'T GETTING SHIT FROM ME!" Paul yells from water before being dunked by Jared.

The rest of the guys laugh with me at him as Jake pulls me up to join the others gathering around the fire before I notice Embry pacing with a phone on his ear.I nudge Jacob and nod towards Embry

"Whats up with him? Girl trouble?"

"You could say that,his mom has been on his case these days,says she's tired of him disappearing and appearing at odd hours."

"Huh guess not everyone is impressed by your wolfiness." the girls giggle at that.

"Uhm she doesn't know."

"What? Why not? Surely no one deserves to know that their son is risking his life everyday fighting against virtually indestructible beings than his own mother?"

"Look,Sam alpha ordered us not to tell anyone."

"Well I get the anyone part,but dude imagine if Billy didn't already know about this,he'd be sick with worry at you disappearing all the time.Why not tell the parents?" I ask Sam and all heads turn to him, I think this is the first time I've seen him look uncomfortable.

"Its not that easy." he says after a while making me snort.

"Seems pretty easy to me."

He growls making me roll my eyes.

"I can alpha order the boys to not tell anyone outside the pack,but I can't alpha order the parents to keep their mouth shut."

"Yeah but Billy can Chief order them can't he? Besides you can just tell them if it gets out what the boys are capable of, even them as the parents will be dissected by government officials wanting to create a little Indian army of super soldiers, that'll shut them up.

He stews on this for a while before looking at Embry who's already looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face before sighing.

"Look, I'll talk to Billy and the Elders about it. I'm not promising anything but I'll try." There's a cheer among the pack as Embry pulls me up to my feet.

"Thanks a lot man,my mom's been threatening to disown me now,so thanks. Hey you still want that ass?"

The fucker actually turns around pulls down his pants and smacks his ass

"Yeah look at that, doesn't it look amazing? You want it,you know do."

I look at him in horror as Paul joins him,

"Yeah Swan,I changed my mind,you looked so hot going against the Alpha there,here's your reward,take me Swan."

"Get your furry asses out of my face you freaks." I laugh out and start backing away from them making them follow,running away from them I see the rest of the pack and imprints rolling on the sand laughing.

"Jacob! JAKE HELP ME!"

"Oh I don't know Swan, I kinda want to see where this goes."

"FUCK YOU BLACK!"

"Oooh me too? You got it boss, and can I say, I think mine is the most juiciest you'll ever get." The fucker starts stripping before joining the two naked idiots chasing me around the beach.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!"


End file.
